Nineteen Years after the war
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Takes place after the seventh movie. But before the 19 years after bit. Hopefully historically correct. Just a story on the life of the Potters and the Weasleys after Voldemort dies. Please review thanks!
1. Morning

_****_**Hi this is my first Fanfic on Harry Potter after the seventh movie so please let me know how it is. If it is horrible, let me know i can always ****delete it. Please Review! Thank You! Also any suggestions or request are greatly appreciated and I will use them anyway that I can. The slanted writing is everything that is going on that isn't said.**  


_**19 years later before they send their kids to Hogwarts**_

_Harry kisses his wife Ginny awake and goes to start the coffee and breakfast while Ginny wakes their children to go into town and meet Ron and Hermione. _

"James, Albus get up guys, you too Lily", Ginny says as she walks by the children asleep in their rooms. _Lily immediately gets up and dresses then goes to help her dad in the kitchen._ "James, Albus we have to go_", _insists Ginny. "Ok mom", they say at the same time. _They both exit their rooms and are in the kitchen in record time._ _They all sit at the table that already has plates napkins with silver wear and the food that was prepared by magic was floating to the table and served everyone itself. Shortly after eatting and after everyone had brushed their teeth the Potter family left their house and for the first time that week actually drove a car into town instead of taking the floo network._ "I'll drive Ginny dear", announces Harry. _His kids pile into the backseat of their midnight blue F150 that they barely ever use. Ginny joins her husband in the front as she takes the passengers seat. _


	2. Meeting

_**At the Park to meet the Weasleys**_

"Come on kids," says Harry in a hurry, "They are waiting for us!" "Harry darling it would be ok if we were a little late, its just the zoo," replies Ginny. "Mum," what kinds of animals are at the zoo?"asked Lily. "Well," replies their mother, "Not what you would think, there are no hippogiffs, or phoenix's. I'm sure there are owls though." "Yes there are owls," pipe up there dad, "I have been to the zoo once in my life and I let a snake loose and locked my cousin Dudley behind the glass, by accident of course." "Of course," the children mimic and James says, "We all know how horrible Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were and how evil Dudley was to you growing up dad, you did it on purpose." "No, actually James, that was the first time I knowingly used magic and I thought it was funny Vernon was going to beat me though since it was Dudley's birthday that I did it. Not that I knew I was going to do it." "Ok, ok lets go get and join the others so we can enter this zoo," interrupts Ginny._ Harry thinks back to the day he first realized he could talk to snakes the day he used magic and it was funny. He could no longer talk to snakes and he is grateful for that that means he is completely and utterly disconnected from Voldemort not that Voldemort would ever return again since he has and was destroyed once and for all by Harry himself. They get to the entrance of the zoo and Ron waves them over with his hands._ "Hello mate," says Ron in a cheerful voice. "Ay Ron what you eat for breakfast Captain Crunch?" Laughed Harry. "Oh shut up Harry," he says. "Ron is just excited to go to the zoo for the first time," giggles Hermione.


	3. The Zoo

_There will be a change in rating for language, but only language I am sorry. But the "h"word is bad to me so I will be updating the language. _

_**In the Zoo**_

"Bloody hell I haven't seen so many animals in my life," says Ron in pure joy. "Ronald! Watch your mouth there are children,"shouts Hermione. "Oh, right sorry kids", says the red head. "Dad look at the monkeys," says Rose, Ron's little girl. "Ha ha, yea Rose funny they look a lot like your dad don't they Hugo?," Laughs Harry. "Ha ha very funny Harry," says Ron. "I think we should go into the reptile house," says Teddy, Harry's godson. "Are you going to be ok with this Harry, after what happened last time?," asks Ginny. "Yes, I should be fine, last time I was mad and I can't speak like that anymore anyways," replies Harry. "What happened last time dad?," questions Albus. "Well I used to be able to talk to snakes," he replied. "Why can't you now dad?," commented Lily. "Um, well," says Harry _Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't particularly enjoy bringing the past back up especially the war and how Harry almost died. _"Its complicating dear," pipes up Ginny. "But mom we want to know," says James. "Maybe when you are older, ok?,"she replies. _The kids take the hint and don't ask any further. _"So the reptile house," says Teddy. "Of coarse we can go Ted, why not," says Harry with a smile. _After they visited the reptile house they went to a small caf__é__ called the water hole and ate lunch. After lunch they went to feed the birds then visited the lions the tigers and the bears oh my, then the penguins, sea lions, and seals inside the aquatic building. Then after a while all the kids got tired and it was time to return home. _


End file.
